bad news bears high school edition
by crazylady112
Summary: there back and there now in highschool, watch them discover love, sex, drugs, violence and all those wonderful things about browing up, they are in highschool, watch as new rivalrys come up, wtch as one man trys to discover who he is
1. Meet Arthur Behr

bad news bears.......................... i own nothing cept a few characters

* * *

His name was Arthur, well it wasnt his first name, his first name was Jordan, bu t people who called him that ended up in the hospital, he thought he was a rather gay name for a guy. He was Heir to one of the biggest modern empires, his Father being the richest man ever, his father was originally of russian decent, his mother, he had no idea, were she was, having disapeared after he was 5 when his sister was between 3 and 4 . he was a rather tall guy, tower over 6'7, he had dark brown hair with gray eyes, the color of a thunder cloud, he was rather thin, wieghing in at 220, he was a rather deviant young man, and he had been playing with the bears since 8th grade, he was now 17 and a junior, his sister 16 and a sophmore, and everyone else was in between, their he stood in left feild in practice, waiting for kelly to move his ass so he he could catch the damn ball, his sister, being the other girl on the team had joined becuase her brother had made her, she stood at second base, waiting to make her move to third and then to home, their was the pitch, and then the crack of the bat as tanner hit it, it went to right feild, and kelly charged it as Tanner, and Elli charged for home, she made it home... barely, and tanner was struck out at 3rd, "damn it" said tanner"oh stop your bitching tanner, i mean you got to third and thats pretty good you know." Amanda had said to him, hoping to stop the tantrum that would arrive at a drop of the hat, last practice, he spent forty minutes trashing a trash can, becuase, he got out before he could even get to first, and Arthur thought that was hilarious. "alright you little ingrates, huddle up" cried Buttermaker " Who you calling ingrate you old washout." argued Elli and that earned her a slap in the back of the head from her best friend Amanda, thier relationship was a rather weird one, they always called each other names or pushing or hitting each other, most of the guys thought it was funny, there would be times when they were in school and they could acually be heard screaming at each other down the halls towards each other. The two girls stood next to each other, and Arthur noticed how the sunlight shined against Amanda's hair ' no dammit, i cant have these thoughts about her, she's like a fucking sister to me, i can't think about her in the romatic sense or hell, i shouldnt be thinking about fucking her, dammit.' he thought "Arthur, you okay there?" Amanda asked. "SHIT!, dont sneak up on me!"he sayed. " dude, what the fuck i've been standing right next to you for the past 10 minutes." she yelled back. He looked at her and noticed how she had changed over the years, she became more curvier, her blond hair was shorter, with pink and blue highlights in the bangs, she stuck to jeans and baseball shirts, she also wore glasses or aviator sunglasses, and her old yellow baseball hat from 6th grade. "oh sorry, i'm just sorta out of my mind, why are you blushing?" there she points at the bulge in his pants. "uhh, well, uhm... BASEBALL MAKES ME HORNY, yeah thats it." he said " Bullshit, something made you like that." she said, and she tosses him her sweatshirt. "Thanks fir the sweatshort." he said, "no problem" and she winked at walks up to kelly and he looks at her and says " so, guess what i heard" Kelly had come out of the closet last years after he broke up with Amanda. She usually had guys coming up to her and asking her out, but she usually turned them down. "hmm?" she says " William Logan said yes" he said happily. " conrats dude." ellie said to him. "hey amanda, i need to talk to you." she tells her bestfriend. " "what?" she anweres back " Do you like my brother?" Ellie asked within earshot of Arthur causing his entuire face to go red 'shit i cant believe she just asked that.'


	2. answers, dreams and thoughts

second chapter, only own characters that are oc

* * *

"do, i like your brother, well i mean as a brother or as like a best friend but not in the romantic sense." she had answered 'shit i answered way to quickly' she had a deep blush running across her cheeks and nose. "OK, whatever, well ill see you, i still have to get started on the project for Mr. Logan, ill text you later, k."Ellie said to her closest friend and she and her brother walked off leaving a very confused Amanda and Kelly standing there.

Later that night

there Arthur layed in his bed tossing and turning as he dreamed of her for the 3rd night in a row, this time she was underneath of him moaning out his name as he thrusted into her,he could feel the softness of her skin, her breast, he could feel the sweat on his body and he could smell her perfume, and he could smell the apple and strawberry shampoo she used, and he could feel her nails digging into his back, he knew they wouldn't leave a mark because she usually bit them to much, he could feel her tighten up around his erection as he came inside her and that's when he bolted up in his bed covered in sweet and he looks at his crotch to discover that he was hard and that he had semen in boxers. 'shit, i cant believe i did it again' he gets up and strips of his dirty boxers "hey Ellie... oh shit!" he says as he slams the door. ' what is Amanda doing here.' "was your brother naked?" Amanda asked Ellie. " dunno, hang on, hey Arthur, why are you being such a spaz, its just Amanda, its not like shes never seen a guy naked considered how many times she and Kelly screwed!" Ellie shouted to her brother "ohmygod, you did not just say that, first off it was like one time, and second off, its still rather awkward." she spat at Ellie. " i was kidding. so chill." he comes out 15 minutes later, this time dressed, in jeans and a red wife-beater, his hair wet and Amanda couldn't help but stare at him ' he is so good looking, but it would be weird, i doubt he likes me like that.'"well, i should get going cause i'm going to be late for work, so bye." Amanda said quickly and left


	3. girlfriends, kisses and libraries

third chapter, only own characters that are oc

* * *

His alarm clock went of at 6:15 telling him to get up for school, ' Thank god i didn't dream of her' he thought to himself. ' You know what, screw it, today at school, I will ask her' he thought as he took a quick shower, he dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with a blue button up over it with a baggy pair of jeans and a spiked belt, he grabbed his hoody and hat and left, he lived a few minutes away. He enters the school and walks over to find her knowing she usually got to school before him because she was a aide at the library and took care of things for them in the morning. "Hey Amanda... i um, well i was wondering if you would go out with me... no that's stupid, Amanda will you go out with..." he says to himself not knowing she is behind him " Of course I will go out with you" she answered him. "Holy Jesus you scared me and really?"he asked. " Yeah, i have like you for like ever, but your apparently to dumb to realize this." she answered with her normal smart assedness "cool" he said as he b\puts his arm over his shoulder surprised at how natural it felt. She wrapped her arm around his waste and they walked off to her locker were his sister apeared and said" ha, i knew you to would hook up, and dont you dare deny it cause i saw the whole things." they both blushed. "Don't worry, i won't say anything tell you guys come out." all her brother does is nod his head acknowledgy her comment and Amanda is still blushing. Theyb walked to the library hand in hand and he went to sit at a computer while she did her duty, he was found by hooper and ahmad " Dude, why are you her?" Asked hooper, "Well, becuase i feel like it." Hooper and Ahmad had done alot of growing up over the last 3 years that Arthur had known them. Ahmad was almost as tall as Arthur, he had on a cardinals hat with a white shirt and black shorts, whil Hooper was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans,"Hey Russia, whats up, youve been giving Amanda googly eyes since we got her." Tanner said "thats cause i can." argued Arthur. " well..." and the bell rang, Arthur waited for Amanda, and put his arm over her shoulder and walked herto homeroom, and kissed her on her cheek. He went into his homeromm which was right next to hers, ' well damn, next time ill aim for her mouth' he promptly fell asleep during the morning anouncments, then woke up to go to first class which was hon. english 11, he walked to the classroom next door to see her waiting for him, she grabbed his hand and they went to her locker. He walks her to her spanish class where he gets it right and kisses her smack on her lips, he was shocked by how warm and natural it felt. then he leaves for english.


End file.
